Quand le passé refait surface !
by Stanathan38
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive au commissariat principal de Boston et souhaite voir Maura. Cette jeune fille fait partie du passé de Maura et va venir bouleverser la vie de couple de Jane et Maura ! Nulle en résumé mais j'espère que ça vous donnera envie d'aller lire :)
1. Chapter 1

- Mais je vous dis qu'il faut que je voie le docteur Isles immédiatement !

- Mademoiselle sans avoir vérifier votre identité auprès de notre médecin légiste, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis venue la voir, c'est une surprise

- Je regrette je dois faire monter le Docteur Isles.

Jane qui était descendue chercher un café et dire bonjour à sa mère avait suivie toute la scène, une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans voulait à tout prix voir Maura, malheureusement pour elle, la nouvelle recrue, l'officier Smith faisait très bien son travail et vérifiait l'identité de toute personnes étrangères au service. Jane décida donc d'aller voir ce que cette jeune fille voulait à sa compagne.

- Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, je travaille avec le Dr Isles, je peux te demander ton identité ?

- Je m'appelle Mallory Holden

- D'accord et pour quelles raisons veux-tu voir le Dr Isles ?

- Heu, c'est personnel

- Très bien suis moi.

- Merci

La jeune fille suivit Jane à travers les étages du commissariat central de Boston, elles croisèrent beaucoup de monde avant d'arriver au bureau de la légiste. Maura ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau, elle était certainement dans la salle d'autopsie pensa Jane. Elle fit donc attendre Mallory sur le sofa du bureau de Maura et partie chercher sa compagne en salle d'autopsie.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit Maura devant un corps entrain de commencer la fameuse incision en Y, la voir si concentrée décrocha un sourire à la détective. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle.

- Jane je sais que tu es là

- Comment peux-tu être sure que c'est moi ?

- Ton parfum.

Cette femme l'impressionnait tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce même en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Maura trouvait le moyen de savoir que c'était elle, soit par son parfum, le bruit de ses pas ou encore sa respiration. C'était du Maura tout craché.

- Ok, il y'a une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans qui est là pour te voir, je l'ai emmener ici sinon elle aurait piquer une crise à l'officier Smith du bureau des entrées…

- Environ 15 ans tu dis ?

En disant cette phrase, la voix de Maura avait légèrement baissée dans les décibels.

- Oui elle a dit qu'elle s'appellait Mallory Hol…

Quand elle prononça cette phrase, qu'elle ne put même pas terminer, le visage de Maura vira au blanc, Jane cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir

- Hé Maura ça va ?

Devant le regard que lui lança Jane, Maura se ressaisit.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Si justement, tu es devenue toute pâle quand j'ai prononcé son nom. Tu la connais ?

- Oui

- Et c'est qui ?

- Jane, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais cette fille c'est ma fille.

- Quoi ? Tu as une fille toi maintenant ? Depuis quand ? Et je peux savoir avec qui ?

Dans le regard de sa compagne, Maura pouvait lire de l'incompréhension et de la colère, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir parler de cette partie de sa vie avec Jane pourtant elle savait qu'elle aurait pu, Jane ne l'aurait pas juger mais elle avait honte, terriblement honte d'elle-même. Elle avait honte d'avoir pu tomber enceinte d'un homme épisodique, honte d'avoir donner son enfant à l'adoption alors qu'elle avait terriblement souffert de son propre abandon.

- Il y'a 14 ans, j'ai rencontré un homme alors que j'étais en mission humanitaire en Somalie, c'était Ian. Nous avons couché ensemble la veille de mon départ, je devais rentrer au pays et lui est resté là-bas encore 2 ans. Sauf que quelque temps après mon retour, j'ai appris ma grossesse, j'étais jeune, j'étais seule, je venais de trouver une place intéressante pour ma carrière et Ian ne voulais absolument pas d'enfant, c'était trop tard pour avorter, j'ai donc accoucher et fait adopter l'enfant. Cet enfant, c'est Mallory.

- Maura pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler ? Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas jugé !

- Je sais bien Jane, mais je n'en avait pas la force, j'ai tellement honte de moi, j'ai tellement souffert de l'abandon de Hope que faire la même chose à mon enfant à été un supplice et en parler n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable.

- Et tu en as d'autre des enfants ? Histoire que je sois au courant !

- Jane s'il te plait !

Jane était énervé, le fait que Maura lui ait caché une telle chose l'avait profondément blessé, elle pensait que la confiance était un des piliers de leur couple, qu'elles se disaient tout, mais visiblement ce n'était la cas que pour elle.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir Maura.

C'est sur ces cinq mots que Jane quitta la morgue d'un pas rapide et remonta à son étage où elle prit ses affaires et partit courir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, il faut savoir que cette fiction est quasiment terminée sur mon ordinateur, il ne me reste que quelques chapitres à écrire. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour, je trouve que c'est plus simple pour la lecture, comme ça on ne perd pas le fil de l'histoire. Mais je ne promet rien parce qu'avec les fêtes de Noël, je ne suis pas H24 sur mon ordinateur ! Voilà voilà, merci pour vos commentaires, je vais passer aux remerciements personnels. _**

**Xazera :** Je ne prend pas mal ta remarque, bien au contraire, c'est ce qui fait avancer. Surtout lorsque c'est la première fiction. Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vu, le fait que Maura ait été abandonnée est quelque chose qui l'a beaucoup fait souffert, et le fait qu'elle le reproduise est un peu difficile à comprendre. Comme j'essaie de le faire passer dans les chapitres, dans mon histoire, Maura le regrette énormément et étaient dans une impasse à l'époque. J'espère que ce n'est pas cela qui te rebutera au point que tu arrêtes de lire ma fic, merci pour ton commentaire !

**JRizzlesM** : Merci pour ton commentaire, cette histoire ne modifie en aucun cas tout ce qu nous savons déjà sur le passé de Maura dans la série, c'est une suite avec une relation Maura/Jane. J'essaie de faire passer dans mes écrits le fait que Maura regrette énormément sa décision à l'époque, une décision qui l'a fait beaucoup souffrir. Merci beaucoup.

**Satnaaa :** Une fan de Castle, comme moi ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de mon histoire !

**Elyseb (Guest)** : Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour, étant donné que cette fic est déjà presque totalement écrite ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! _**

* * *

_C'est sur ces cinq mots que Jane quitta la morgue d'un pas rapide et remonta à son étage où elle prit ses affaires et partit courir._

Cela faisait environ une vingtaine de minutes que Jane courait, elle ne savait pas ou elle aller mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était revenir au matin même ou elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de sa belle blonde, au moment ou tout allait bien. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir la trahison de Maura de la tête, le fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle avait une fille, l'avait profondément blessé, elles partageaient tout habituellement.

De son côté Maura avait rangé ses instruments et avait remis son autopsie à plus tard. Malgré le fait qu'elle comprenne la réaction de Jane, elle était triste que celle-ci ne se montre pas plus douce et compréhensive. Maura avait profondément souffert de cet abandon, elle en souffrait encore aujourd'hui. Seulement elle était jeune, n'avait pas encore de travail stable, Ian avait été clair, il ne voulait surtout pas d'enfant, si elle gardait ce bébé, elle s'en occuperait seule. Et sa mère aussi avait été claire, elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant à la maison.

Avec le recul, elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être fait le bon choix, les Holden était un couple très gentil, plein d'amour, ils voulaient un enfant depuis des années et Maura avait réalisé leur souhait. Mallory était heureuse avec eux, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas avec elle.

Maura mit ses sombres pensées de côté et rejoignit son bureau pour voir Mallory.

Quand la jeune fille la vit, elle se leva instantanément.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Mallory, je suis heureuse de te voir

- C'est faux, j'ai entendue votre amie crier, mon arrivée cause plus du mal que de bien. Et vous n'avez jamais souhaité me voir avant, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Jane est partie en colère car elle ne connaissait pas ton existence, mais ça lui passera. Même si je n'ai jamais cherché à te voir depuis ta naissance, je suis quand même heureuse de te voir.

- Vous ne lui avez jamais parlé de moi ?

- Ta naissance est une partie de ma vie dont je suis peu fière et en parler me fait beaucoup souffrir.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Maura ne voulait pas demander à la jeune fille la raison de sa venue, de peur de paraître trop brusque et qu'elle ressente un sentiment de rejet. Quand à Mallory, elle ne voulait pas exposer les raisons de sa venue à sa mère biologique pour les mêmes raisons. Ce fut Mallory qui brisa le silence.

- Je suis venue vous voir parce que mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture, il y'a une semaine. Mon père est mort sur le coup et ma mère est sous assistance respiratoire, d'après les médecins, il y'a peu de chances qu'elles se réveille.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Pourriez-vous regarder les conclusions des médecins sur les dossiers de mes parents ?

- Oui bien sur, donne moi les dossiers

- Je n'ai que le dossier médical de ma mère mais je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir la possibilité de consulter le dossier de mon père.

- Oui, je vais regarder ça tout de suite.

Maura se rendit devant son ordinateur et tapa le nom de Nick Holden pour accéder aux fichiers médicaux. Elle ouvrit le fichier et parcouru rapidement les conclusions des secouristes.

- Quand les secours sont arrivés sur les lieux de l'accident, les tracés des EEG et ECG étaient plats, il y'avait absence de murmures vésiculaires. La cause du décès est un arrêt du cœur, dû à une hémorragie cérébrale et différentes hémorragies internes. Le légiste note un traumatisme crânien important, les côtes 2,3 droites cassées ainsi qu'une fracture de la base de la phalange distale du 1er orteil à trait intra articulaire. La recherche de toxiques n'a rien révélée de particulier si ce n'est des molécules de paracétamol.

Quand Maura tourna la tête et vit le regard perdu de Mallory, elle avait oublié combien elle pouvait être incompréhensible quand elle commençait à parler avec des mots scientifiques.

- Excuse moi, quand les secours sont arrivés, ton père ne respirait plus, les tracés d'activité cérébrale et cardiaque étaient plats. Son cœurs s'est arrêté parce qu'il avait trop d'hémorragies. Il souffrait de diverses fractures ainsi qu'un important traumatisme crânien.

- D'accord, merci.

- Veux-tu que je regarde le dossier médical de ta mère ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien.

- Oui bien sur, donne moi le dossier.

Mallory chercha dans son sac le dossier médical de sa mère et le tendit à Maura, à ce moment là, la légiste remarqua que la jeune fille portait à son poignet un bracelet avec un petit médaillon où étaient inscrites les initiales M.I. Ce bracelet, c'était Maura qui lui avait donné, avant de la confier aux Holden. Maura parcourut le dossier médical d'Amanda Holden et comme pour celui de Nick, expliqua rapidement à Mallory l'état de santé de sa mère.

- Ta mère souffre de nombreuses lésions internes, les médecins l'ont opérés une première fois pour essayer de réparer son foie et sa rate, seulement elle était trop faible pour rester trop longtemps au bloc, ils l'ont donc refermée et l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces.

- Mais est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer Mallory, son état est très préoccupant mais si elle récupère assez de forces et qu'elle survie à une seconde intervention, elle devrait s'en sortir.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup docteur.

Mallory allait partir quand Maura la rappella

- Tu as de la famille chez qui rester pendant que ta mère est à l'hopital ?

- Je suis chez une amie.

Cette simple phrase provoqua un déclic chez Maura, aujourd'hui sa fille avait besoin d'elle et elle devait être là pour elle. Elle savait très bien que la phrase qu'elle allait prononcé provoquerait un dispute entre elle et Jane, mais elle devait être là pour sa fille.

- Mallory, je sais que je n'ai jamais était là pour toi, mais si tu as besoin, j'ai une chambre de libre à la maison, tu es la bienvenue.

- C'est gentil mais je vais rester chez Dana.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu sais que ma porte reste ouverte.

- Merci.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Mallory quitta la morgue. Maura aurait voulu lui demander son numéro de téléphone ou l'adresse de son amie, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, elle se doutait bien que sa fille ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie.

* * *

Reviews ? Lâcher vos avis !


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour bonjour, _**

**_Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, je suis assez déçue du nombre de commentaires sur les chapitres mais d'un côtés je me dis que ce sont les fêtes et je comprends ! Petite information, les dialogue en italiques sont des dialogues au téléphone et dans ce cas là, c'est le POV de Mallory, l'interlocuteur de Jane prononce des paroles qui sont marquées par des "..."_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :) _**

**_Voici les remerciements personnels : _**

**Satnaaa :** Oui démasquée, mais bon cette série est super ! :) Vive le 6 janvier pour le grand retour de la saison 6 ! Je n'ai pas posté d'autres chapitre avant aujourd'hui car jusque hier soir, tu étais la seule personne qui avait commenter :) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère qu'il va te plaire !

**Elyseb (Guest) :** Oui la réaction de Jane est un peu exagérée mais comme tu le verras ça ne va pas durer longtemps c'est plus pour marquer le choc :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédents ! :)

* * *

_C'est sur ces derniers mots que Mallory quitta la morgue. Maura aurait voulu lui demander son numéro de téléphone ou l'adresse de son amie, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, elle se doutait bien que sa fille ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie._

Le soir quand Maura rentra chez elle, Jane l'attendait, sur le canapé, une bière à la main en regardant un match des Red Sox. Cette scène décrocha un petit sourire à Maura.

- Bonsoir

- Salut.

- Jane, on peut parler ?

- De quoi, de ta fille de 15 ans qui débarque ?

- Jane, s'il te plait, écoutes moi !

- Je t'écoute

- Je suis désolé Jane, désolé de ne pas t'avoir parler de Mallory plus tôt, ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, c'est juste que j'avais honte, de moi-même, d'avoir abandonner mon enfant alors que j'avais tant souffert du propre abandon que j'ai subit. Abandonner mon enfant a été une épreuve extrêmement douloureuse et à l'époque j'étais seule, jeune et perdue.

- Je comprends Maura, mais tu aurais du m'en parler, je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire.

- Je sais Jane et je regrette que tu ais appris l'existence de Mallory comme cela, seulement je n'avait pas la force de t'en parler. Pardonne moi.

- Tu es déjà pardonner Maura mais je me suis sentie trahie quand tu m'as avouer l'identité de cette fille.

- Désolé Jane.

- Bon et sinon on mange quoi ce soir ?

Jane avait lancé cette phrase pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle avait penser à Maura, Mallory et ce pseudo mensonge toute la journée et elle était arrivée à la conclusion que cette dispute était inutile, certes Maura ne lui avait rien dit mais elle avait ses raisons. Jane ne voulait surtout pas perdre sa compagne.

- Aucune idée, il doit y'avoir du quinoa, des haricots ou encore…

- Stop, on va manger des frites

- Bien, si tu veux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à table et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Jane commence à poser des questions sur Mallory.

- Et sinon, pourquoi était-elle là Mallory ?

- Ses parents ont eu un accident de voiture, son père est mort sur le coup d'un arrêt cardiaque et sa mère est dans un état critique à l'hôpital. Les médecins ne disent pas grand-chose elle voulait avoir mon avis.

- Oh c'est terrible, sa mère elle a des chances de s'en sortir.

- Les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes et à vrai dire moi non plus.

- Oh Maura je suis désolé, comment gère-t-elle ça ?

- En apparence bien, après nous n'avons pas eu de conversation autre que médicale.

- Et elle dort ou ?

- Chez une amie, je lui ai proposé la chambre d'ami mais elle a refusé.

- Je suis désolé Maura

- Tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle ne voudrait pas de mon aide, mais la savoir seule chez une amie me tourmente un peu. Je n'ai aucune adresse, aucun numéro de téléphone, rien du tout.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est pas seule, elle est chez une amie.

- Oui tu as raison.

Après cette discussion, les deux femmes regardèrent un moment la télé avant d'aller se coucher. D'habitude torride, la nuit des deux jeunes femmes se passa calmement, Maura trouvait du réconfort dans les bras de Jane, ne cessant de penser à Mallory.

Le lendemain au travail, Maura était incapable de se concentrer sur ses autopsies, elle qui d'habitude était si concentrée et appliquée était complètement ailleurs. Jane voulait aider sa compagne, elle fit donc quelques recherches sur Mallory Holden et trouva dans quel collège était scolarisé la jeune fille, elle décida donc de faire un tour au collège de Mallory.

Elle aperçut la jeune fille avec une de ses amies sur un banc devant le collège.

- Hey Mallory.

- Bonjour lieutenant, que voulez vous ?

- Je voudrais te parler de Maura.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Ecoutes moi, certes elle n'a jamais été là pour toi mais elle n'est pas bien depuis hier, elle n'aime pas te savoir seule, sans personne pour s'occuper de toi.

- Elle ne s'en est jamais préoccuper avant

- Je ne lui cherche pas des excuses, seulement aujourd'hui elle souffre de la situation, elle ne veut pas prendre la place de ta mère, seulement être là pour toi, aujourd'hui que tu en as besoin. Donne lui au moins ton numéro ou une adresse.

Ce fut le téléphone de Jane qui coupa court à la conversation

- _Rizzoli ?_

- _…._

- _Ok Maura, j'arrive tout de suite_

- Penses-y !

Jane partit rejoindre son équipe sur le lieu du nouveau meurtre, laissant l'adolescente totalement troublée.

Depuis toute petite, Mallory avait rêvé de retrouver sa mère, d'aller faire du shopping ensemble ou de regarder les programmes télé jusqu'au petit matin en mangeant de la crème glacée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la possibilité de faire connaissance avec sa mère, une femme d'exception d'après les magazines médicaux, mais maintenant tout était embrouillé dans son esprit, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Si elle se rapprochait de Maura, sa mère pourrait le prendre comme une trahison, mais au fond d'elle, elle en avait envie.

Après les cours elle prit donc la direction de Beacon Hill pour parler à sa mère biologique. Quand elle sonna, la blonde vint lui ouvrir la porte, quand elle la vit un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Mallory !

- Bonjour

- Rentre je t'en prie.

- Merci.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non c'est bon, je suis venue vous parler.

- Je t'écoute

- Quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours voulue retrouver ma mère biologique et partager tout plein de choses avec elle, aujourd'hui je vous ai retrouver, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais trahir ma mère.

- Mallory, sache que je ne veux en aucun cas prendre la place d'Amanda, je veux juste t'aider.

- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit le lieutenant Rizzoli

- Tu as parlé à Jane ?

- Oui, ce matin. Enfin bref, elle m'a fait réfléchir, je me suis dit, que j'avais envie de connaitre ma mère biologique sans que ça empiète sur mes relation avec ma mère adoptive.

- Ca me fait plaisir.

- Est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'accompagner à l'hôpital ?

-Avec plaisir

* * *

**_Reviews ? Lâchez vos avis _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour bonjour, _**

**_Voilà le chapitre n°4, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres ! :) _**

**_Voici les remerciements personnels :_**

**bluemoon61** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !

**calynx49 :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, ce chapitre est déjà écrit depuis un moment, avant que je poste le début de la fic d'ailleurs, je l'ai repris en tenant compte des commentaires laissés par les lecteurs. J'ai essayer de plus développer les sentiments des personnages :) Je partage cette fiction avec plaisir aux lecteurs et rizzles fan ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**lilo122 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai qu'il n'ya pas beaucoup de fiction sur Rizzoli et Isles et c'est un véritable plaisir de voir de nouvelles histoires apparaître ! Il n'yen a que 59 en français il me semble. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce qui n'allait pas trop, j'ai repris ce chapitre en essayant de faire ressentir les sentiments aux lecteurs. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se baser sur le nombre de reviews et à l'origine, je n'avais pas commencer cette histoire pour la publier, c'est juste que les commentaires et encore plus les commentaires constructifs font très plaisir et encouragent l'écriture. J'espère que la fiction te plaira et que tu continueras à la suivre ! :)

**Xazera :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je comprends très bien le fait qu'on ne puisse pas tout le temps commenter, le fait que tu le fasses sur ce chapitre est une très bonne chose ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Elyseb (Guest) :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

**_Voilà, bonne lecture et donnez votre avis à la fin :) _**

* * *

- _Est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'accompagner à l'hôpital ?_

- _Avec plaisir_

Maura et Mallory partirent en direction de l'hôpital dans la Toyota de Maura. Sur le trajet, la légiste passa un coup de fil à Jane.

- _Allo Jane ?_

- _…._

- _Oui, je suis en route pour l'hôpital avec Mallory, on va voir sa mère._

- _….._

- _Je pense, oui _

- _…._

- _Merci Jane._

- _….. _

Une fois à lhôpital, les deux femmes prirent les ascenseurs pour se rendre au 3e étage où se trouvait la chambre d'Amanda. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées durant la montée. Quand elles pénètrent dans la chambre, le chirurgien d'Amanda était là.

- Oh excusez nous docteur – dit Maura

- Maura Isles ? Quel plaisir !

- Jack Carson, j'aurais aimé te retrouver dans de meilleures circonstances

- Tu connais ma patiente ?

- Oui effectivement, tu peux m'en dire plus sur sa santé que ce qui figure sur les dossiers ?

- Oui suis moi.

- Mallory, je suis avec le médecin de ta mère dans le couloir – dit Maura avant de sortir de la pièce.

- D'accord.

Maura suivit son ancien camarade de promotion, le Dr Jack Carson était un élève brillant, qu'elle avait rencontré durant sa deuxième année de médecine, elle s'était dirigée vers le médico-légal et lui en chirurgie.

- Maura, je ne vais pas te cacher que son état me préoccupe beaucoup, ses traumatismes sont nombreux, elle n'a toujours pas repris assez de forces pour qu'on puisse la ramener au bloc.

- Oui, j'ai lu son dossier. Vous pensez la ramener au bloc dans combien de temps ?

- Cela dépendra, pour l'instant ses constantes sont toujours très basses et tu sais comme moi que si nous la réopérons maintenant, elle ne survivra pas.

- Je vois, merci beaucoup Jack

- De rien, si tu as du temps on pourrait peut-être dîner un de ces soirs.

- Désolé mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et je suis très prise en ce moment.

- Pas de problème.

Durant leurs années d'études, Maura et Jack étaient sortis ensemble quelques mois, mais leur parcours scolaire différent les avaient éloignés, Jack avait rencontré Joan, une jeune étudiante en chirurgie comme lui et elle Aaron, une jeune étudiant en science médico-légales.

Maura retourna auprès de Mallory et Amanda, quand elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille était entrain de parler à sa mère.

- Tu sais maman, j'ai rencontré le Dr Isles, c'est une femme remarquable, elle a regardé ton dossier et celui de papa et elle m'a tout expliqué avec des mots que je comprends, pas comme les médecins. Elle est gentille, elle m'a même proposer de rester chez elle, le temps que tu ailles mieux. J'ai accepté, j'ai envie de la connaitre un peu plus mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'oublie, ce n'est pas du tout le cas, c'est juste que j'ai envie de la connaitre. Je ne vais pas t'oublier hein, tu restes ma mère.

Réveille toi s'il te plait !

Maura n'osait pas rentrer, elle avait peur de briser ce moment d'intimité entre Mallory et sa mère. Elle décida donc de faire demi tour, mais la jeune fille l'avait aperçut.

- Dr, vous pouvez entrez.

- Appelle moi Maura s'il te plait, et tu peux me tutoyer.

- D'accord, que vou, t'as dit le médecin ?

- Pour l'instant elle est encore trop faible pour être ramené au bloc opératoire

- Et quand est-ce qu'ils pourront la réopérer ?

- On ne peut pas encore le savoir, il faut juste attendre.

- Je ne veux pas attendre, je veux qu'elle aille mieux ! – La jeune fille commençait à perdre patience

- Mallory, calme toi, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu veux rentrer ? On peut passer récupérer quelques affaires chez toi avant de rentrer.

- Oui, je veux bien, mais ça vous êtes sure que ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens quelques temps chez vous ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et non ça ne me dérange pas, c'est moi qui te l'ai proposer.

- Merci.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Maura conduisit jusqu'au domicile des Holden, la famille habitait dans un joli pavillon avec un jardinet devant la maison. Mallory et Maura entrèrent, la jeune fille monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer un sac, laissant sa mère biologique dans le salon regardant des photos de famille avec un pincement au cœur.

Quand Mallory rejoint le salon, Maura était entrain de regarder une magnifique photo où posaient Amanda, Nick et Mallory. La photo avait été prise un dimanche après midi dans un des parcs de Boston. Ils avaient l'air d'être heureux.

- C'était il y'a six mois au Boston Common, papa avait proposé un pique-nique et en fin d'après-midi, maman avait demander à une dame de nous prendre en photo.

- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir passer une bonne après-midi

- Oh oui, on avait bien rit ! On peut y'aller

- Alors c'est parti !

Sur le trajet de la maison des Holden jusque Beacon Hill, personne ne parla, Mallory pensait à ses parents et Maura n'arrivait pas à effacer la photo de la famille Holden de sa tête. Quand elles arrivèrent chez Maura, Jane était déjà là, elle avait mis la table et Angela avait fait le repas avant de partir dîner avec Sean.

- Hey, salut vous deux

- Coucou toi – dit Maura se rapprochant de la détective.

- Bonjour Lieutenant !

- Re-bonjour Mallory, je suis contente que tu ais pensé à notre conversation.

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ? – questionna Maura

- Je veux bien

- Suis moi.

Après lui avoir montrer la chambre, Maura laissa la jeune fille seule un moment afin de la laisser prendre ses marques et partit rejoindre Jane dans la cuisine.

- Alors comment trouve-t-elle sa chambre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai laissé un moment pour qu'elle prenne ses marques.

- Tu as raison, c'est le mieux à faire.

- Merci beaucoup Jane

- Pour ?

- D'être aller parler à Mallory, tu n'en était pas obliger mais tu l'as fait, pour moi, donc merci.

- De rien, tu n'étais pas bien depuis hier, tu n'arrivais même plus à faire ton boulot. Et puis je l'aime bien moi cette jeune fille

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, quand on la regarde bien, elle ressemble un peu à une certaine légiste en chef de l'état du Massachusetts.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler.

- Mmh !

Les deux femmes continuèrent de plaisanter pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Mallory arrive.

- Je voulais vous remercier de m'accueillir quelques temps.

- C'est normal – répondit Maura

- Oui, et puis un peu de jeunesse dans cette maison, ça ne fera pas de mal – Continua Jane

- C'est gentil en tout cas !

- Qui a faim ? – demanda Jane

- Moi

- Moi aussi

Toutes trois se mirent à table, le repas se déroula dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, les discussions passaient du plus sérieux comme le métier de Maura, les études de Mallory, au moins sérieux comme des souvenirs d'enfance des trois femmes allant des batailles de boules de neige, d'eau, jusqu'aux parties de foot entre amis.

Quand Mallory partit se coucher, elle avait réussit à oublier ses problèmes le temps d'une soirée et avait passé un agréable moment en compagnie de sa mère biologique et de sa compagne. Même si véritable mère resterait toujours Amanda, elle était sure de pouvoir très bien s'entendre avec Maura et de passer de bons moments ensemble.

De son côté Maura avait peur, elle était très heureuse d'avoir retrouver sa fille, même si ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur car elle savait très bien que si Amanda s'en sortait, Mallory retournerait vivre avec sa mère adoptive et peut-être même qu'elle ne se verrait plus. Elle ne serait qu'un bref passage dans sa vie.

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à tous ! _**

**_Me revoilà pour le chapitre 5 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _**

**_Voici les remerciements personnels : _**

**_Erec :_** _Oui il me semble que c'est la première review que tu poste sur cette fiction, mais il faut bien commencer un jour :) Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis cette histoire depuis le début et que tu ais décidé de la commenter ! Je comprends le fait que tu sois partagé(e) entre la mort d'Amanda et sa survie, quand j'ai commencé mon histoire d'abord dans ma tête et ensuite sur un traitement de texte, je me suis posé le même problème et j'ai eu du mal à choisir, enfin ce chapitre va te donner une réponse ! Pas pour tout certes mais au moins un petit peu ! Merci pour ta review et bonnes fêtes ! _

**_Satnaaa :_**_ Oh ouiii vivement le 6, j'espère juste que tout ira bien pour les bro, parce que les sneek peak ne sont pas très optimistes.. Quand j'ai écrit, je trouvait ça bien que Jane prenne part à ses retrouvailles c'est pour cela que c'est elle qui va voir Mallory ! :) Comme je l'ai dit pour Erec quand j'ai commencer cette fic, j'étais aussi tiraillée pour savoir si je faisait mourir Amanda ou si elle se réveillait et après comment aller évoluer la relation entre Maura et Mallory ! Ce chapitre va donc t'apporter une réponses parmi d'autres ! Dans mon esprit quand Mallory est arrivée à la BPD, elle n'était pas au courant pour la relation entre Jane et Maura mais elle l'a vite compris :) En tout cas merci pour tes reviews fidèle lectrice et passe de bonnes fêtes ! _

**_bluemoon61 :_**_ Oui je fait avancer leur relation petit à petit, car je pense que si c'était quelque chose qui arrivait dans la réalité, ce serait ainsi, les choses ne seraient pas brusquées :) J'essaie de mettre en arrière plan une enquête policière mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile pour moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire du policier, je suis plus une bisounours ! Merci pour ton commentaire et bonnes fêtes !_

_**wxcvbn1710 :**__ Je te rassure, il n'y aura pas trop de drama pour la suite, je suis une grande bisounours dans l'âme donc je ne pense pas que cette fic se terminera mal ! Je comprends ta réaction, pour moi à l'époque Maura était dans une impasse et elle n'a pu faire autrement, mais je comprends les réactions des lecteurs du fait que Maura n'aurait pas fait cela dans la série ! Merci pour ton commentaire et passe de bonne fêtes !_

* * *

_ Quand Mallory partit se coucher, elle avait réussit à oublier ses problèmes le temps d'une soirée et avait passé un agréable moment en compagnie de sa mère biologique et de sa compagne._

Quand Maura se réveilla le lendemain, Mallory était dans la salle de bain et Jane préparait le déjeuner, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait rapidement s'habituer à ce train de vie, mais il n'était pas question de cela, Mallory avait encore sa mère et quand celle-ci irait mieux, la jeune fille retournerait vivre avec sa mère. Maura se dirigea dans la cuisine et prit Jane dans les bras.

- Hey coucou toi !

- Bonjour détective

- Ca va toi aujourd'hui, bien dormi ?

- Ca va et toi ? J'ai très bien dormi, je pense que ta présence y a contribué

- Aussi, je suis ravie que le fait de dormir avec moi améliore la qualité de ton sommeil.

- Mmh !

La brune se pencha et embrassa langoureusement Maura, elles étaient dans leur bulle, rien n'aurait pu les déranger, même l'arrivée de Mallory ne les perturba pas. Un raclement de gorge brisa leur intimité.

- Je dérange ?

- Non pas du tout, tu as faim ? - dit Jane

- Je ne mange pas le matin mais je veux bien un thé ou un truc du genre

- Tu veux du thé de panda ? Maura et ma mère adorent ce truc !

- Y'a pas du thé normal, genre du thé vert ?

- Si, dans le deuxième tiroir, et ce n'est pas du thé de panda, c'est juste que le panda fertilise la plante de thé, du thé qui est délicieux par ailleurs – répliqua Maura.

- Beuurk !

La jeune fille regardait Maura avec un air dégoûter, sa mère biologique buvait du thé qui poussait grâce aux excréments d'un panda.

- Tu as tort de faire cette tête, c'est très bon – déclara la légiste.

- Ouais peut-être mais je préfère pas goûter !

La jeune fille avala le thé vert que lui avait préparer Jane et fila au collège. Quand à Jane et Maura, elles prirent la direction de la BPD pour résoudre leur affaire. Un homme s'était fait poignarder à de multiples reprises avant d'être jeté dans une benne à ordure au milieu d'un parc public. Ses papiers avaient été retrouvés, il s'appelait John MacKan, avait 45 ans et exerçait en tant que chimiste dans un des plus prestigieux laboratoire de recherche de Boston. Maura réalisa l'autopsie mais le corps ne disait rien, aucunes fibres, aucune tâches ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider les détectives dans leur enquête.

Maura, Jane ainsi que Frost devait se rendre au domicile de la victime pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui puisse les mettre sur une piste mais dans l'ascenceur Maura reçut un appel de l'hôpital, c'était le médecin d'Amanda, son confrère qui l'appelait pour lui annoncer la mort d'Amanda. La mère adoptive de Mallory était beaucoup trop faible et quand elle a fait un arrêt, son cœur était beaucoup trop faible pour repartir.

Jane était assise à son bureau entrain d'attendre Maura qui était à la morgue et Frost qui était à la cafétéria.

- Jane !

- Oui ?

- Je dois aller à l'hôpital, la mère de Mallory vient de mourir

- Oh, je suis désolé Maura

- Je vais aller prévenir Mallory

- Dit lui que je suis désolé, je vous rejoint à la maison une fois ma journée terminée, je te tiens au courant si on trouve quelque chose.

- Merci

La légiste partit en trombe au collège, elle fut accueillit par la concierge du collège.

- Bonjour madame que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour je voudrais voir Mallory Holden

- Mallory est en cours de mathématiques actuellement, vous devrez attendre la récréation pour la voir

- Je dois la voir maintenant !

- Non madame

Afin de voir la jeune fille, Maura outrepassa ses droits, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, et sortit sa plaque, la concierge ne fit pas vraiment de distinction entre une plaque d'officier de police et celle de Maura et la conduisit en salle n°34, la salle de cours où la classe de Mallory avait cours.

- Monsieur Evans, il y'a une femme qui souhaiterait voir une de vos élèves.

- Quelle élève et qui est cette femme ?

- Mallory Holden, elle a une plaque et elle a dit que c'est très urgent.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle Holden, vous pouvez sortir de la salle.

Mallory rejoint Maura dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ?

- Mallory, je suis désolé mais le docteur Carson m'a appelé, ta maman est décédée.

- Non, pas elle ! Comment ?

- Son organisme était trop fragile et quand son cœur s'est arrêté, il n'a pas pu repartir. Je suis désolé

Maura ne pu finir sa phrase que Mallory était déjà partie, elle courait en direction de la sortie du collège. La légiste ramassa les affaires de sa fille et la suivit. Elle l'aperçut sous un arbre dans le parc de l'école. Maura s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer.

- Mallory, je suis désolé pour ta perte, je sais combien ta mère comptait énormément pour toi.

- Pourquoi elle ? C'était la meilleure des mères, elle faisait tout pour me faire plaisir, elle savait quand je n'étais pas bien et faisait tout pour y remédier, elle venait se coucher avec moi quand j'étais triste. C'était la meilleure et elle est morte.

Même si les paroles de la jeune fille n'avaient aucun but autre qu'extérioriser la peine causée par la mort de sa mère, ces paroles blessèrent profondément Maura parce qu'au fond elle aurait aimée être la mère qu'était Amanda pour Mallory.

- Je sais bien ma puce, je sais bien, je suis désolé, tu veux rentrer ?

- Je voudrais la voir, une dernière fois, sans tout ses tubes et ses pansements.

- Je vais appeler le médecin de ta mère pour savoir si c'est possible.

- Merci docteur.

Maintenant que sa mère était morte, Mallory remettait des barrières avec sa mère biologique, elle se sentait coupable, comme si le fait qu'elle se rapproche de Maura ait causé la mort de sa mère.

_ - …_

_- Allo Jack ? C'est Maura Isles, je t'appelle pour savoir si il serait possible que Mallory vienne voir sa mère une dernière fois ?_

_- …._

_- Merci beaucoup Jack, est-il possible de lui enlever tous les pansements et tubes respiratoires ?_

_- ….._

_- Merci, nous serons la dans une demi-heure._

Maura se retourna vers Mallory pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait pouvoir voir sa mère.

- C'est bon, le docteur Carson nous attend dans une demi-heure.

- Merci

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux femmes prirent la route en direction de l'hôpital. Le trajet fut long et silencieux, Mallory était plongée dans une profonde tristesse causée par la perte de sa mère, quant à Maura, c'était l'éloignement de la jeune fille qui la faisait souffrir.

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Petit message ! :)

**Bonjour à tous ! **

Non ce n'est pas le chapitre 6 qui arrive, je le posterais demain, je vous poste juste un petit message pour vous souhaitez une bonne année, bonne santé... !

Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de réussite pour cette nouvelle année !

Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette fiction et j'espère qu'en cette année 2014, le nombre de fiction augmentera, qu'on puisse lire un bon nombre de fiction sur R&I en français ! Lâchez vous !

Voilà voilà ! Bisous à tous !

_**Stanathan38**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello ! **_

_**Pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année, je vous poste le chapitre 6 de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **_

_**Voici les remerciements personnels :**_

**bluemoon61 :** C'est exact le genre policier n'est pas vraiment mon truc, du moins pas en petites touches comme ici. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Erec :** Merci beaucoup de continuer de commenter c'est très plaisant, je n'y avais pas penser en l'écrivant mais c'est vrai que le fait que Mallory place des barrières entre elle et Maura fait un peu penser à Kate dans Castle :). Ne t'inquiètes pas j'accepte très bien les critiques je sais que ce n'est pas pour dire du mal ou vexer la personne mais pour aider à améliorer l'écriture et je préfère cela qu'un simple "C'est trop bien" même si ça fait plaisir ou un "J'aime pas.". En tout cas je comprends ton point de vu et merci de donner ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira !

**Satnaaa :** J'espère oui parce que les spoilers ne sont pas très optimistes et l'interview de Seamus Dever qui dit que le bébé Ryan pourrait bien grandir sans son père n'est pas très optimiste non plus, surtout que j'avais lu avant la diffusion du 6*01 qu'un personnage allait mourir... Enfin j'espère pas les bros quand même ! Tu verras par la suite, merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**wxcvbn1710** : Moi je trouve ça cool en Guest ! :) Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

**Xazera :** En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de poster une review sur chaque chapitre même en retard, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire :)

**_Voilà le suite, donnez votre avis !_**

* * *

_C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux femmes prirent la route en direction de l'hôpital. Le trajet fut long et silencieux, Mallory était plongée dans une profonde tristesse causée par la perte de sa mère, quant à Maura, c'était l'éloignement de la jeune fille qui la faisait souffrir._

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Mallory n'avait pas prononcée un mot de tout le trajet, elle avait juste pleurer, pleurer pour extérioriser sa peine.

Maura avait beaucoup de peine pour la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle comprenait car c'était faux, elle n'avait jamais perdue de parents et elle ne connaissait pas la douleur qu'une telle perte provoquait. Mais elle compatissait, dans son métier elle avait vu énormément de gens pleurer un proche et chaque fois elle avait de la peine pour eux.

Perdre quelqu'un était quelque chose de douloureux en soi mais perdre quelqu'un prématurément dû à un homicide, une maladie ou un accident était encore plus douloureux.

Le docteur Carson se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'Amanda, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait terminé de retirer les tubes respiratoires et les pansements à Amanda Holden pour que sa fille puisse la voir une dernière fois. Quand il vit la jeune fille accompagnée de Maura il s'empressa d'aller leur présenter ses condoléances.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Holden, je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre perte

- Merci.

Mallory rentra dans la pièce et se rendit au chevet de sa mère. La légiste quand à elle était restée en extérieur avec Jack, elle ne voulait pas intervenir dans les derniers instants de recueillement de la jeune fille auprès de sa mère.

Depuis la veille, Jack s'interrogeait sur la relation entre sa patiente, la fille de celle-ci et son ancienne camarade.

- Maura, je suis désolé pour ta perte.

- Merci

- Je pourrais savoir quel est ton lien avec Mme Holden ?

- Je ne la connais pas

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Mallory est la fille adoptive des Holden, je suis sa mère biologique. Elle est venue me voir il y'a deux jours pour que je consulte les dossiers de ses parents.

- D'accord.

Le chirurgien ne posa pas plus de question, même si il aurait voulu en savoir plus. Il avait du mal à imaginer que Maura ait abandonné sa fille étant donné qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de son propre abandon.

Quand Maura passa sa tête à travers la porte, elle vit la jeune fille allongée auprès de sa mère entrain de pleurer. Elle parlait aussi à sa mère mais avec les sanglots, ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles.

Au détour du couloir, une vieille femme observait la scène, c'était la grand-mère maternelle de Mallory, elle se trouvait à Madagascar où elle vivait toute l'année quand elle avait apprit l'accident de sa fille et de son gendre, elle avait alors chercher un avion pour se rendre à Boston. Avant de partir, elle avait dû régler plusieurs problèmes et c'est pourquoi elle était arrivée à Boston 3 jours après l'accident de sa fille.

La veille elle avait parlé à Mallory au téléphone et même si elle n'appréciait pas le rapprochement entre sa petite fille et la légiste, elle était soulagée de ne pas la savoir seule durant cette épreuve.

Après avoir longuement observé Maura, elle décida d'aller retrouver la jeune fille auprès de sa fille aujourd'hui décédée.

- Bonjour

- Bonjour – répondit Maura surprise.

- Je suis la grand-mère de Mallory, la mère d'Amanda.

- Ah enchanté, Maura Isles, la…

- Mère biologique de Mallory, oui je suis au courant.

- Ok.

L'air froid de Jenny Bennett surpris énormément Maura, elle se doutait que la grand-mère de la jeune fille ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouvert mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je m'occupe de ma petite fille.

Ces paroles blessèrent profondément Maura, même si les actes de Mme Bennett étaient légitimes, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle se ferait congédier de la sorte. Elle décida de partir, même si elle était triste, elle ne voulait pas imposer sa présence.

- Très bien, vous direz à Mallory, que ses affaires sont à la maison, si elle souhaite les récupérer, je serais chez moi. Et dites lui encore que je suis désolé.

- Ce sera fait.

Après cet échange, Maura sortit de l'hôpital et prit la direction de sa maison à Beacon Hill, la journée était bien avancée et elle n'avait aucunement envie de retourner à la morgue. De plus, Mallory allait sûrement passer prendre ses affaires, ce serait certainement leur dernière entrevue et elle voulait lui dire au revoir.

Durant les deux derniers jours, elle avait été très heureuse d'avoir sa fille auprès d'elle, elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur d'avoir abandonner Mallory, même si à l'époque sa décision était la bonne, aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte que partager sa vie avec son enfant est quelque chose de génial.

Et aujourd'hui, Maura Isles souffrait, elle souffrait car en deux jours elle s'était attachée à Mallory et maintenant elle se disait qu'elle ne la reverrait peut-être plus jamais. Mallory allait aller vivre avec sa grand-mère et point final.

Jusque l'arrivée de Jane aux alentours de 18h30, Maura s'occupa comme elle pouvait, elle rangea totalement son dressing, tria ses chaussures, fit un tri considérable dans ses produits de beauté…

Quand Jane arriva chez Maura le soir, elle eut un mauvait pressentiment, Maura n'était pas revenue travailler et des sacs poubelles se tenaient dans l'entrée.

- Maura ?

Pas de réponse.

- Maura ?

- Oui.

Jane se rendit dans la chambre où elle trouva Maura au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de robes.

- Hey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Mallory ?

- Avec sa grand-mère

- Oh, je suis désolé Maura.

Jane n'avait pas eu besoin d'explications, elle avait compris que la jeune fille était partie pour habiter avec sa grand-mère.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Oui, mais je sais combien tu t'étais attachée à Mallory. Tu veux en parler.

- Il n'ya pas grand-chose à dire tu sais, je savais très bien que ce n'était que provisoire.

- Mais tu espérais qu'elle resterait ici

- Je pensais simplement que si sa mère ne se survivait pas, elle aurait pu envisager la possibilité de rester ici, on aurait pu apprendre à se connaitre.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie.

La détéctive prit Maura dans ses bras et elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fasse entendre.

* * *

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Me revoici pour le 7e chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce qui est en italique dans le texte est un flash back, j'ai écrit la scène de l'hôpital entre Mallory et sa grand-mère ! Voilà _**

**_Voici les remerciements personnels :_**

**wxcvbn1710 :** Eh oui c'est triste mais sache une chose, je suis une bisounours donc ça ne durera pas longtemps ! Et pour l'identité des visiteurs tu vas le savoir tout de suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :)

**bluemoon61 :** Tu as totalement raison, je n'ai pas beaucoup fait de place à Jane dans les chapitres précédents, ni dans celui-là parce que je voulais vraiment appuyer sur la relation entre Mallory et sa mère, la présence de Jane sera accentuée à partir du chap 8 ! :) Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

**Erec :** Oh que je te comprends, je suis aussi très bisounours et c'est vrai que tout aurait été plus beau *-* mais pour que l'histoire accroche il faut bien un peu de rebondissements ! :) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Satnaaa :** Oula, les bros ont une trop grosse place dans Castle pour qu'on se passe d'eux ! Lundi 6 janvier, Haaaa :) Enfin plutôt mardi parce que je vais pas me lever à 4h du mat pour regarder la VO.. Oui ce chapitre est triste mais comme je le disais à d'autres lecteurs, je suis une bisounours donc ça ne va pas trop durer :) Elle est pas méchante c'est juste qu'on est du côté de Maura ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**_Voilà, bonne lecture et donnez votre avis !_**

* * *

_La détective prit Maura dans ses bras et elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fasse entendre._

Maura se défit de l'étreinte de sa compagne et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Les visiteurs n'étaient autres que Mallory et sa grand-mère.

- Ah bonjour !

- On ne dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, je vous avais dit de passer, rentrez.

Mallory rentra la première est alla dire bonjour à Jane.

- Bonjour Mallory

- Bonjour

- Je suis désolé pour ta maman.

- Merci

Jenny Bennett se tenait dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de la légiste, elle avait accepté de se rendre chez Maura pour que Mallory récupère ses affaires, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer une trop forte sympathie à l'égard de la légiste. Quand sa petite fille lui avait parlé de Maura, Jenny avait pris peur, elle avait peur que la légiste ne veuille récupérer sa fille, qu'elle engage un avocat pour avoir un droit de garde sur Mallory.

- Mme Bennett, je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

- Non ça ira merci.

Mallory se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami de Maura, la chambre où elle avait dormi la nuit précédente, la chambre que Maura considérait comme celle de sa fille. Elle rassembla ses affaires et retrouva Maura,Jane et sa grand-mère dans le salon.

Sa grand-mère se trouvait en retrait tandis que Maura essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation.

_A l'hôpital, sa grand-mère l'avait rejoint dans la chambre de sa mère, elles étaient restée un moment dans un silence, l'une pleurant sa mère et l'autre sa fille. Quand le docteur Carson était venu leur demander de quitter la chambre, elles avaient fait un dernier au revoir à Amanda et étaient sorties._

_Mallory pensait retrouver Maura, mais aucune trace de la légiste dans le couloir. _

- _Mamie, où est Maura ?_

- _Elle est rentrée chez elle, nous avions besoin d'être en famille. _

- _Tu l'as virée ?_

- _Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer, que je m'occupais de toi et elle est partie. Au fait elle m'a dit que nous pouvions passer récupérer tes affaires et qu'elle est désolée._

- _Evidemment qu'elle est partie, elle n'allait pas s'imposer._

_Après ce bref dialogue, les deux femmes sortirent de l'hôpital, elles allèrent poser les affaires de Jenny dans la maison des Holden, manger une crêpe et se rendirent ensuite chez Maura aux alentours de 19h. _

- Je suis là !

- Très bien on va pouvoir y'aller ! – dit Jenny.

- Attends mamie, je voudrais parler à Maura avant.

- Evidemment, je t'attends dans la voiture.

Jenny Bennett sortit de la maison après un bref au revoir aux deux femmes.

- Je voulais vous remercier toutes les deux pour m'avoir accueilli.

- C'est normal Mallory, je vais vous laisser entre vous, je suis juste à côté – dit Jane.

- Merci Jane, pour tout.

Jane sortit de la pièce et se dirigea dans le bureau de Maura, elle n'avait rien à y faire mais elle voulait laisser Maura et Mallory seule afin qu'elles puissent parler. Intérieurement elle espérait que la jeune fille ne ferme pas définitivement la porte à Maura et qu'elles pourraient apprendre à se connaitre.

- Maura, je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant deux jours.

- C'est normal et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose tu sais.

- Peut-être pour vous mais pour moi c'est beaucoup.

- En tout cas si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésites surtout pas, la porte est ouverte. Même si tu souhaites seulement parler, tu sais que je suis là.

- Merci, je vais aller rejoindre ma grand-mère, elle va rester habiter à Boston dans la maison.

- Très bien, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'assiste aux funérailles de tes parents.

- Non pas du tout, mais je vais quand même en parler à ma grand-mère, je vous enverrais un SMS pour vous dire.

- Merci.

- Au revoir et merci encore.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Mallory quitta la maison de sa mère biologique. Quand elle retrouva sa grand-mère dans la voiture elle s'empressa de lui demander si Maura pourrait assister aux funérailles de ses parents.

- Dis mamie, Maura m'a demander si elle pouvait être présente à l'enterrement de papa et maman, c'est possible.

- Si tu veux.

- Alors oui

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à l'inviter aux funérailles de tes parents, elle n'est même pas de la famille.

- Peut-être mais au fond c'est ma mère biologique et j'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaitre.

- Et ta mère dans tout ça ?

- Maura ne remplacera jamais maman c'est certain, elle reste celle qui m'a abandonner à ma naissance mais durant deux jours elle a été là pour moi, elle m'a expliquer les circonstances du décès de papa, l'étendue des blessures de maman, elle m'a hébergée et elle s'est même fâchée avec sa copine pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que c'est une bonne mère.

- Non mais j'ai envie de la connaitre. Au début je l'ai un peu rejeté parce que j'avais peur qu'en me rapprochant d'elle je trahisse maman et encore ce matin quand elle a appelé son ami pour que je puisse voir maman je l'ai appelé docteur. Mais devant le corps de maman, je suis arrivée à la conclusion que ce n'est pas parce que je souhaitais connaitre Maura que je trahissais maman.

Une fois rentrées, Maura monta se coucher dans sa chambre et Jenny se dirigea dans la chambre d'ami. Elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir, la mort de sa fille l'avait profondément affectée même si elle ne le montrait pas et elle ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête les paroles de Mallory. Il était vrai que le Dr Isles était quelqu'un de bien, elle avait une vie saine, une belle maison et un emploi stable. De plus elle était la mère biologique de Mallory. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Jenny se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable pour Mallory qu'elle habite chez Maura, elle, elle commençait à ne plus être très jeune, elle habitait à l'autre bout de la planète menant une vie quelque peu agitée. Tandis que Maura représentait la stabilité.

* * *

Reviews ?


	9. Retard de chapitre

Chers lecteurs,

Je vous poste un petit message tout d'abord pour m'excuser, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre 9 de cette histoire et ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

J'ai eu pas mal de devoirs, des révisions pour oral blanc de bac, dissertation... C'est un peu prenant.

De plus le weekend dernier, j'ai fait une petite chute de cheval et je me suis malheureusement fracturée le radius et cubitus du bras droit, j'ai donc gagner une opération. Etant sorti hier de l'hôpital et me trouvant un peu anesthésier par les cachet et la morphine je n'ai pas vraiment le gout et tout cela d'écrire...

Je ne peux pas écrire et taper sur mon ordi est un peu galère mais j'essaierai de faire au mieux !

J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite rapidement !

A plus tard :)


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Tout d'abord veuillez m'excusez pour mon absence, comme je vous l'ai dit dans un précédents post, je me suis cassée le bras lors d'une chute de cheval, j'ai donc passer un peu de temps à l'hôpital et à cause de cela j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes cours, épreuves anticipées obligent, je n'ai pas trop écrit afin de bosser mon bac ! De plus j'ai perdu une amie il y'a quelque temps, ce qui ne m'a pas aider à écrire ! **_

_**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais alors pas du tout, j'ai l'impression de piétiner dans mon histoire... J'ai beau l'écrire et le ré-écrire, j'arrive toujours à un résultat qui ne me convient pas. De pus il n'est pas très long... Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos gentils messages : **_

**bluemoon61 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je m'excuse encore du retard de chapitre, en ce qui concerne Jane, j'essaie de la faire plus présente dans mon histoire car comme tu le dis, son avenir est remis en compte aussi si Mallory vient habiter chez elles. Mais ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre que les relations entre Maura et Mallory vont avancer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Erec** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Xazera :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! En ce qui concerne la longueur ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que j'exaucerais ton souhait, comme je l'ai expliquer précedemment, ce chapitre n'est pas très long ! C'est vrai que je ne fais pas le poids en comparaison de tes longs chapitres :) Merci pour ton petit message de soutien, c'est vrai que c'est douleureux, je n'avais encore jamais connu ça avant...

**Satnaaa :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :) Merci pour ton message de soutien, moi non plus je ne m'étais jamais rien casser, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas la joie...

**Lilo122 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, pour te répondre, les passages en italiques au début de chapitre, ce sont les dernières phrases du chapitre précédents, pour se remettre dans le bain et sinon ce sont des appels téléphoniques :) Je vais essayer de prendre compte de tes commentaires pour les prochains chapitre, j'aime beaucoup les critiques constructives qui me permettent d'avancer! Merci à toi

**_Voilà bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_- Allo ?_

- Ian, c'est Maura.

- Maura ! Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça la dernière fois.

- Tu aurais pu me parler au lieu de venir, prendre des médicaments et repartir.

- Et je t'aurais dit quoi hein ? Que la police était à mes trousses, que j'étais suspecté d'avoir voler des médicaments ? Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça Maura.

- En venant chez moi, même quelques jours tu m'as mêler cela Ian !

- Je suis désolé Maura.

- Oui bon je t'appelait pour te dire quelque chose concernant notre fille.

- Non Maura, j'ai été assez clair il y'a 15ans, si tu souhaitais la garder c'était sans moi, tu l'as fait adopter tant mieux, je ne veux pas entendre parler de cet enfant.

-Ecoutes moi au moins, c'est aussi ta fille !

-Tu as deux minutes, après je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Bien, Mallory est venue me trouver il y'a quelques jours, ses parents adoptifs sont morts, tous les deux à la suite d'un accident de voiture.

- Et qu'attends tu de moi ?

- Rien je ne te demandes rien j'aimerais juste que si elle me pose des questions sur son père et qu'elle veuille le rencontrer, tu répondes présent même si c'est juste pour te voir une heure.

- Je suis désolé Maura mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça, je t'avais prévenue je ne veux pas d'enfant dans ma vie. Je dois y'aller là, a plus tard.

Encore une fois Ian avait fuit la conversation, il ne voulait pas d'enfant certes mais il pourrait au moins rencontrer sa fille, juste une fois. Après cette conversation, Maura était écoeurée, elle s'attendait à une réponse comme celle-ci de la part de Ian, mais au fond elle avait espéré qu'il lui donne son accord pour qu'elle donne ses coordonnées à Mallory et qu'il réponde présent si jamais sa fille souhaitait le rencontrer.

- Maura, je suis désolé

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Jane, je m'attendais à une réponse comme ça de la part de Ian.

- Peut-être mais tu aurais aimé pouvoir dire à Mallory qui était son père ainsi que lui donner son numéro si elle te le demander. Au lieu de cela tu devras lui expliquer que son père ne veut même pas la rencontrer.

- Oui mais d'ici là je reparlerais à Ian et puis elle ne me demandera peut-être pas.

- Si Maura et tu le sais, ce sera peut-être dans dix ans mais elle te le demandera comme toi tu as demander à Doyle l'identité de ta mère.

- Tu as raison !

- J'ai toujours raison !

En disant cela, Jane avait détendu l'atmosphère, et après une journée comme cela elles en avaient bien besoin.

- Bon et si on allait courir un peu ? – demanda Jane

- D'accord.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Jane et Maura partirent se changer avant de sortir pour faire une bonne demie heure de course. Elle prirent un itinéraire qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'emprunter.

Quand elles rentrèrent chez Maura, elles eurent la bonne surprise de tomber sur Hope qui attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Hope ?

- Maura, tu es là ! Je suis passée à la morgue et on m'a dit que vous aviez toutes les deux prit une journée de congé.

- Heu oui, nous devions assister à des funérailles. Ne restons pas là, rentrons.

Les trois femmes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Maura se demandait pourquoi sa mère biologique se trouvait ici. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de Mallory à Hope, mais elle savait que contrairement à sa mère adoptive Constance, Hope comprendrait.

- Ah oui, c'était une ou un amie à vous ?

- Heu non pas vraiment.

Hope ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi Maura et Jane serait allé à un enterrement de quelqu'un qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute Maura.

Jane était partie prendre une douche afin de laisser Maura et Hope seules, ainsi elles pourraient parler d'une chose qu'elle comprenait toutes les deux. Car même si Jane était présente pour la légiste, elle n'était jamais passée par là contrairement à Hope. Elle espérait qu'une conversation avec sa mère adoptive ferait du bien à Maura.

- J'ai une fille, de 15 ans, elle s'appelle Mallory, je l'ai abandonné à sa naissance, elle a été adoptée par des merveilleuses personnes qui sont morte la semaine dernière. Nous étions à leurs funérailles.

- Je suis désolée Maura. Elle a de la famille chez qui aller ?

- Oui, elle est restée ici une nuit et maintenant elle est retournée chez elle pour vivre avec sa grand-mère.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule durant cette épreuve.

- Oui – Maura avait presque murmurée ce oui et Hope comprit que sa fille avait quelque chose qui la tracassait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Maura ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand Mallory est restée ici, j'étais contente et même si je savais que ce n'était que provisoire, j'espérais qu'elle voudrais me connaitre et pourquoi pas venir chez moi

- Tu sais ce ne doit pas être simple pour elle, elle a perdu ses parents et retrouvée une mère qui l'a abandonnée à la naissance. Il va lui falloir du temps.

- Oui je sais, j'espère qu'elle voudra apprendre à me connaître et qu'on puisse passer de bons moments ensemble.

- Je l'espère pour toi, un enfant à toujours besoin de connaitre ses origines tu le sais bien.

- Oui, merci de m'avoir écouter

- De rien Maura, si jamais tu veux en parler je suis là, je sais ce que c'est que vivre sans son enfant, même si nous ne sommes pas dans le même cas.

- Merci Hope.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir, si tu as du café

- Oui je vous sers ça.

Une fois Jane revenue, les trois femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
